


A Camping Trip

by wholocker78218



Series: Teacher Jamilton AU [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Cute, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocker78218/pseuds/wholocker78218
Summary: After finding out their teachers are in a secret relationship, six students organise a camping trip to hopefully found out the depth of their teachers relationship with the help of a missing tent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm back with another Jamilton teacher AU.  
> This is the sequel to 'A School Secret' so if you haven't read that please read it first but in all honesty you don't have to, but things might make a little more sense if you do.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic and let me know what you think in the comments and if you want more, I'm kinda in love with the whole secret-relationship-between-teachers-AU and applying it to Jamilton is so much fun.  
> Right i'm rambling, sorry.  
> Enjoy!

"A camping trip? I don't 'camp'." Alexander said to his his husband who merely smirked. 

"Really? I think you're very camp." Thomas snarked back. 

"Hardy-har jackass, very funny." Alexander deadpanned. 

Thomas merely grinned and replied with, "you know you love me." 

Alexander rolled his eyes before collapsing on the couch between Thomas's legs and leaned back against his partners chest. 

"Why do we need to go camping?" 

"The student government are trying to raise money for a charity. A sponsored camping trip for the weekend is their idea, something about people wanting to see Angelica and Lafayette go a few days without hair dryers will make more people sponsor them," Thomas explained. "And as we are in charge of the student government we have to take part, 'team effort' I believe is the phrase Peggy used." 

Alexander groaned, "I hate camping!" 

Thomas chuckled, running his hands through Alexander's hair and pressing a kiss to his temple.  

-XOX- 

"Does everyone remember the plan?" Hercules asked his friends for the seventh time that morning. 

The group groaned. 

"For the millionth time- yes! Stop worrying, everything is going to go just fine. Now chill." Angelica replied. 

"Please never say 'chill' again, just no." John said, cringing slightly. 

Angelica glared at him while Peggy, Eliza and Lafayette laughed. 

The group of six walked up to the mini van where Mr Hamilton and Mr Jefferson pretended to act like they didn't want to be anywhere near each other. However after catching their teachers kissing at the museum, the students knew it was all an act. 

The three sisters proceeded to distract the teachers while the boys removed one of the tents from the boot of the mini van. With one less tent, the teachers would have to share a tent and just maybe they might slip up and reveal the depth of their relationship to their students. It is a long shot but it's worth it. 

As soon as the boys have hidden the tent from sight they climb in the minivan.  

"Did you boys make sure everything was put in the boot?" Mr Jefferson asks. 

"Yes, sir." John replies while grinning. 

"What's so funny, Laurens?" Mr Hamilton asks. 

John laughs before replying with a smirk on his face. 

"I just can't wait to see how long it takes Peggy to go insane without Internet access." 

"Wait, there's no internet?" Peggy exclaims.  

The teachers laugh before Mr Jefferson starts the engine and tells everyone to put their seat belts on. 

-XOX- 

They drive in the country for about and hour and a half before they park the mini van along a wooded path and grab all the gear from the boot. 

Alexander looks at the stuff everyone is carrying and feels like something isn't quite right but just shrugs it off and blames it on his reluctance to be there. 

They begin to trek through the woods for another few hours until they reach a little clearing. Everyone had begun to un-pack the camping gear and pitch the tents when Thomas took a second to take in the image in front of him.  

Lafayette was helping Peggy with her tent, Angelica and Eliza were managing fine with their own. John and Hercules were tangled in the strings of their own which was extremely amusing and Alexander was sitting by his own tent looking at it like if he sat and stared at it long enough it would pitch itself. He smiled to himself at his husband and looked for his own tent to pitch. Only he couldn't find it. 

"Laurens!" Thomas shouted. 

John jumped as if startled and untangled himself from his tent and made his way over to his history teacher. 

"Sir?" John questioned. 

"Remember when I asked you if we had everything packed in the boot and you said that we did?" John nodded his head. "Good, I'm glad you remember that conversation. It'll make the next question easier to answer. Where's my tent?"  

John visibly gulped and his face reddened. 

"Is it not here, sir?" John asks. 

"No Mr Laurens, it isn't." 

"I swear, sir. I thought we had packed everything in the boot." 

Thomas pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing. 

"It's fine, I'm sure I'll manage. Just go pitch your tent." Thomas said. 

-XOX- 

John wondered back over to his friends. All of whom were trying not to out right laugh. 

"You looked like you were about to piss yourself." Hercules laughed. 

"What? Dude can be intimidating when he wants to be." John replied, his cheeks still red. 

The group watched Mr Jefferson walk over to Mr Hamilton and begin to help him pitch the tent they would now have to share. 

"Looks like everything is going to plan- so far." Laf said with a smile.  

The group smile. 

-XOX- 

"What do I get the feeling there is some meddling going on here?" Thomas asked his husband as they put down the flooring of their tent, hidden from watching (teenage) eyes. 

"What do you mean, love?" Alexander turns to look at Thomas. 

"You watched me put my tent in the boot, didn't you?" 

Alexander nodded, Thomas and he were the first to get to school-for once- and therefore packed their tents in the boot first. 

"It seems as though my tent is now no longer there." Thomas finished. 

Alexander looked confused for a second, which didn't happen often and Thomas found his confused face absolutely adorable, before catching on.  

"They're trying to get us 'together' by making us share a tent for a few days." 

"My thoughts exactly." Thomas replied, beginning to realise how much work this camping trip was going to be after all. 

The two finished pitching their tent and and dragged their stuff inside. Just as they were about to leave, Alexander grabs Thomas's hand and pulls him back to him. Drawing Thomas into a kiss with a hand around his neck. Leaning their foreheads together they share a final kiss before parting with frowns on their faces to make it look like they hate each other. 

They emerge from the tent and find their students not at all subtly watching them. 

"See, it's not that hard to pitch a tent." Thomas says, trying to start an argument with his husband. 

"Yeah well at least I brought a tent." Alexander argued back. 

The two glared at each other before turning back towards their students. 

"How about a walk and then dinner?" Thomas asked the group. 

The group nodded and zipped up their tents. The walk was nice and quiet, so far away from the noise and bustle of the city. They had only been walking for about half an hour when Laf spoke up.  

"Mr Jefferson?" 

"Thomas." The teacher corrected. 

"Sorry?" The Frenchman asked, confused. 

"We're not in school, you may as well use our first names." 

The students nodded and turned the English teacher. 

"Alexander." He supplied. 

"What were you going to ask Laf?" Thomas asked. 

"Why do you you and Mr Ha- Alexander hate each other?" The Frenchman asked innocently. 

The two teachers glanced at each other before Alexander answered. 

"Because Thomas here is an arrogant prat." 

The students mouths dropped open at the answer, having not expected such a reply. 

"Like you can talk, the reason I can't stand Alexander is that he is an obnoxious, self righteous prick." Thomas replied, fighting a smile. 

When he first met Alexander, Thomas hated him and used that very same reason for hating him. However all it took was a make out session at a staff night out and he became quite taken with the shorter man. He also began to realise that he didn't hate him after all. Just found him mildly annoying at points. 

During the walk back the students held back a little behind the teachers to make sure the could talk without being overheard. 

"If I didn't know they were already together, I'd believe that they hated each other." Eliza said, the group nodded in agreement. 

-XOX-  

Dinner went smoothly. The six students made sure to make the two teachers sit next to each other and one by one they headed to bed, exhausted by the long day of traveling and walking, leaving the two teachers on their own.  

The students stayed awake, leaving their tent doors open just enough to be able to see their teachers but not enough to be noticeable.  

They only had to wait 10 minutes before Hamilton seated himself in his husbands lap. 

"They might still be awake." Thomas warned, but made no move to dislodge his husband.  

"I don't care. I'm cold, you're warm." Hamilton replied burrowing his face into Thomas's neck. 

Thomas smiled. Wrapping his arms around his husband drawing him further into his lap. The students watched the display with smiles on their faces. Their teachers were pretty cute. 

"Bed?" Thomas asks and Hamilton mumbles something that sounds like a yes. 

Thomas stood from his camping chair with Hamilton wrapped around him like a large Puerto Rican Koala Bear and carried him into their shared tent.  

-XOX- 

Laying Hamilton down on top of his sleeping bag, Thomas proceeds to undo his laces and pulls his jeans off, leaving him in boxers and a t-shirt. He does the same to his tired partner and then tucks them both inside the sleeping bags he joined earlier.  

He wraps his arms around the smaller man and pulls him flush against his body. Hamilton twists around in his grip and presses kisses into Thomas's neck. Thomas lets out a quiet moan before tilting Alexanders head up and capturing his lips in a kiss. They don't go any further, other than wandering hands trailing up and down each other's torsos. They fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms. 

-XOX- 

The six students woke up before their teachers the next morning. Quietly getting dressed they all sneaked over to the teachers tent and peered inside, keeping as quiet as they could.  

They ginned when they saw their teachers cuddling up in the joined up sleeping bags with little smiles on their faces.  

They watched as Alexander awoke from his sleep and caught sight of his students with massive grins on their faces. He tried to pull out of Thomas's embrace only to be pulled back into his husbands chest, who was still asleep.  

"Can't stand each other, ey?"  

"You know y'all are a bunch of pervs, right?" Alexander said.  

They merely grinned in response. Alexander sighed. 

"Go start the fire, we'll be out in a minute." 

The students left to go start a fire, meanwhile Alexander turned to his husband. 

"Thomas, come on wake up love." He said running his hand through his partners hair. 

Thomas opened his eyes, still cloudy with sleep. 

"They know about us." Alexander told him. 

Thomas's eyes widened for a second before relaxing again. 

"Does that mean that I can hold you hand, hug and kiss you without worrying about getting caught." Thomas asked, his voice rough from sleep. 

Alexander smiled and nodded. Thomas smiled back and leaned in to kiss his husband. They broke apart after a minute leaned their foreheads together. 

"It also means we can wear our rings properly for a few days." Thomas said. 

They both climbed out of their sleeping bag and got changed. Taking their wedding rings from the necklaces around their necks they put them on before emerging from their tent. 

Their students were sitting around the fire looking smug. Thomas sat in a chair and Alexander sat in his lap, no longer having to keep up any pretense. 

"Before we answer any questions, we have a few for you lot. Number one, what happened to my tent?" Thomas asked the students. 

"We hid it while you were speaking to Schuylers 1, 2 and 3 just before we left." John supplied.  

"Fucking knew it!" Thomas mumbled under his breath making Alex snort with laughter.  

"Why did you guys hide Thomas's tent?" 

"We uh, saw you guys at the museum the other week." Peggy answered. 

"You knew? For a fortnight and you're only just mentioning it now?" Alexander questioned. 

"What were we supposed to do? Waltz up to you guys and go: 'we caught you guys making out against a wall like two teenagers at the museum, also can we go on a camping trap to raise money?" Angelica argued. 

Thomas's face was faintly red which Laf and Hercules found hilarious. 

"You can't tell anyone." Thomas finally said to the group. 

"Fine, but why?" Eliza asked. 

"We're happy keeping our relationship to ourselves, we don't see why the entire school should be privy to our relationship just because we work there. You guys well, you know us best anyway, you would have realised it eventually even if you hadn't happened upon us." Alexander stated. 

The students nodded in understanding. Hercules and Peggy made breakfast and after everyone had eaten they decided to go fishing in the nearby lake. 

Thomas and Alexander led the group, their fingers intertwined, both with soft looks on their faces. Angelica, Eliza and Peggy found them absolutely adorable.  

The girls held back, letting the boys walk in front of them, and whispered quietly to one another. 

"I want something like that one day." Peggy said, looking at her sisters they both nodded in agreement. 


End file.
